Chromastone
Chromastone is the Alphamatrix's DNA sample of an Otesian from the planet Mor'Otesi. General Information Chromastone is an orange, bulky, crystalline humanoid that is considered one of if not the most powerful alien in the Alphamatrix roster, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. His personality is a lot more calm and stern and can be useful in battle due to his level headed nature. Species Chromastone is an Otesian, one of the oldest living creatures in the entire known universe. Existing for millions of years, the Otesians were once a majestic species that thrived on Mor'Otesi. They were the sages of a world long ago. They were a peaceful, multilingual, multicolored and multicultrual race that all cooperated. Even though they were peaceful, they weren't idiots. When they saw a lost cause, they knew what to do. Being their large home planet was a diverse one, there were many stories to tell and many ancient cities. Below them were the Petropians, a hunchback race that worshipped the Otesians. With the Petropians, they created cities, homes and works of art. They were a calm, peaceful yet stern species that wouldn't dare bother anyone outside their own kind. They were truly artists. This would all change hundreds of thousands of years ago when a meteorite shower hit the planet. This is considered their worst point in history, as the meteorites that hit the planet rendered most of the Otesians extinct. Along with their planet seeing drastic changes, the species itself were forced to evolve under these dire circumstances, turning into crude versions of what they once were. With stone-like armor and spikes sticking out in random areas, the once beautiful and expansive species were turned into crudely designed and scarce species. In modern day, only a few of them exist, but they're still considered a powerful race, even if they did de-evolve in terms of powers. They all reside on the terraformed planet that was once Mor'Otesi, Petropia. Home Planet Long ago, the Otesian homeworld was once known as Mor'Otesi. A fairly large planet, Mor'Otesi was home to creations of art. Grand cities, grand people, Mor'Otesi was a beautiful place to be found. With canyons, waterfalls, mountains, cities in the skies and in the grounds, even hidden areas made of crystal, this planet was a paradise. This paradise would soon come to an end, however, when meteorites hit the planet. This would terraform the entire planet as most things were completely obliterated. The species that once resided on the planet either went extinct or were forced to evolve into the cruel conditions set by the meteorites. This would turn the majestic planet into a crude version of itself. Luckily, the species that did survive such as the Petropians and Otesians, managed to turn what was left into a habitable planet again. With thousands of years of hard work, Mor'Otesi was turned into Petropia. The once Petropians evolved into Petrosapiens and the very few Otesians that were left evolved into crude versions of themselves. In modern day, most of Mor'Otesi's history has been completely buried and forgotten but still lives on within the Otesians that did survive. Petropia on the other hand is what can only be described as an industry. With unique minerals and ores only found on that planet, Petropia still manages to thrive after an extinction level event. Abilities & Weaknesses Chromastone has the ability to allow energy to phase through his body without harm, as well as absorb various forms of energy and channel it into ultraviolet beams, which can annihilate most solid objects. He can also project a beam of light for illumination purposes. With his ability to absorb and redirect energy, Chromastone is definitely one of the most powerful aliens with the Alphamatrix device. With his stone-like body and his tough crystals, he's also very durable. Though he primarily specializes in absorbing and channeling, Chromastone does not need to absorb anything to fire ultraviolet beams as he can already do it from the get-go, though not as powerful. He has a very glaring weakness, which is his bulkiness. Chromastone cannot maneuver around as swiftly as other aliens, despite his immense power. There is also a limit to how much energy Chromastone can truly absorb, though it's tough to get to that limit. Appearances Trivia *The voice actor for Chromastone is Dee Bradley Baker, based on his portrayal of Chromastone in Ben 10: Alien Force (2008). *This version of Chromastone was primarily based on his design in the cancelled ''Alpha ''series. *The base of the image was created by KoiDrake, a talented user from DeviantArt. Gallery